Bitten
by HeathenVampires
Summary: One shot. Vlad makes a mistake that has a profound effect on his friend. Vlad/Robin


**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Inspired by the episodes where Vlad worries he'll be turned early, by his grandparents and/or when he gets tooth pains (dental hygiene kids!). As much as I love those episodes, the whole chosen one thing hasn't happened here.**

 **Warnings for biting and character... death?**

 **Always open to requests!**

-YD-

Oh bats. Vlad had tried to keep convincing himself it was just tooth pain from sweets, but as his flickering reflection showed lengthened canines, he knew he couldn't ignore it. He was changing. He was only 15! The blood mirror was no help and he couldn't tell his father. Holding his hand out into the beam of sunlight from his window, Vlad grimaced at the burning sensation but was relieved to see no smoke. Lifting the sunblock 75 from Ingrid's room, he slathered his hands and face then pulled on a thick hooded jumper, lifting the hood over his face before darting down to Robin's house. Ignoring the fact he was running faster than he ever had before, and the fact his heart rate was slowing down rather than speeding up.

Knocking rapidly at the Branagh front door, he swallowed back bile in his burning throat as the door opened, letting out the scent and sight of Mrs Branagh. "Are you alright Vlad? You're looking very pale?" "I'm fine Mrs Branagh, is Robin in?" His voice was deeper too! Feeling somewhat frantic, he raced past the woman at the door and up to Robin's room, part of him already craving the dark sanctuary of Robin's 'batcave'. Shaking his head, he pulled down his hood and banged his fist against the door, regardless of the 'keep out' sign.

Sighing in relief as the door opened, Vlad dashed in, throwing it closed and breathing out relaxed sounds as the light level fell. It was brought short by the realisation he could see perfectly well in the dark, Robin's pale neck... no, skin glowing in the sliver of light through the gap in his curtains. "Vlad?" Robin could clearly read the tension in Vlad's slight frame, rugby and an increase in appetite still not adding much bulk to his body. Vlad tried to answer, he did, but opening his mouth filled him with the taste of Robin on the air, and he couldn't stop it. A few seconds of blinding pain later, he was running his tongue over fangs, sharp and gleaming in the low light. Stalking closer to the tantalising sound of pulsing blood, Vlad leaned in and sniffed deeply, saturating his lungs with the warm air that reeked of human.

"V-v-vlad?" Robin tried again, Vlad could see the trembling of the other boys body up close, sense the increased pulse as it beat against the side of his throat. Unable to resist, Vlad let his tongue peek out, trailing along the prominent blood vessels below him. A surprised sigh above him had arousal leaking in to the hunger, and Vlad was powerless against himself as he bit down, new fangs sinking into Robin's neck like a hot stake through a half fang. Cries of pain filled the air but all he could feel was warm, fresh and sating as it flooded into his mouth, soothing the burn in his throat. He groaned in pleasure before pulling off, a moment of preservation stopping him short of killing Robin. The even paler boy dropped where he stood, Vlad darting to catch him and laying him on the bed.

Letting the invigorating liquid fill his veins, Vlad ran his tongue back over his fangs, chasing every drop of blood, leaning over to lick Robin's bite mark, unable to leave any of the precious taste. Feeling a little hazy, he sat down on the floor, backing up under the window ledge so the beam of sunlight couldn't get to him, before keeling over, breathless. Blood and garlic! Gasping for air, his hands scrabbled at his chest, eyes closing and heart slowing further, he tried to resist the final turn of the change, crawling toward the door painstakingly only to collapse across the doorway, a pained whimper escaping him as his heart finally stopped and he fainted.

* * *

His neck hurt. That was Robin's first thought as he came too. He also felt quite light headed, maybe he'd fell asleep in a funny position. Trying to draw in a few deep breaths, his brow creased in confusion at the tight sensation there before smoothing out in a terrifying realisation. Pressing a hand to his own chest, the other to his neck, he felt holes under his fingers, no heart beating against his ribcage. Eying the strip of sunlight between his curtains, he timidly reached a finger to it, yanking it back as the light hissed on his skin. Well, that explains why his neck hurt. Searching his mind, a fuzzy memory of Vlad turning up at his door, face frantic and pupils blown. The boy pressing closer to him, fangs just visible above his tongue as it ran up his neck. An odd shudder ran through him at that particular memory before he shook it away, adjusting eyesight scanning the room before noticing Vlad curled up by his door.

"Odd place for a nap." he mused to himself, before noting just how pale Vlad was, and the fact he was pretty sure as a vampire himself, he'd be able to sense if Vlad had a heartbeat, or was even breathing. But Vlad was only 15...he should have had months to go. Touched that Vlad had come to him with what was effectively his dying moments, Robin still sort of wished he hadn't, how on earth was he supposed to explain why he caught fire when the sun hit him? Or why he suddenly wanted to bite his brothers and sister rather than hide from them. On the other hand... He was a vampire. Excellent!

Unsure what the protocol for an unconscious newly transforming vampire, Robin sighed to himself, the feeling alien in his now useless lungs, before taking a hold of Vlad and hauling him onto his bed (either Vlad was lighter or he was stronger), sitting up the end while he tried to wrap his head around the events. No preamble, Vlad had essentially turned up at his house out of the blue to use him as a meal before handing him an unreturnable ticket to the army of the undead. Not how Robin expected today to go if he was honest. Playing video games, sneaking out to see Vlad with the usual stash of sweets he hid from his parents, that sort of thing. Not suddenly developing fangs and an aversion to garlic bread,

Wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees, Robin turned to look at Vlad, no sign of life. Well there wouldn't be, but if he wasn't sure Vlad would be dust if he were dead dead, Robin would be very worried there was an actual corpse on his bed. And his throat felt... itchy. He hoped that was the two holes leaving, he had an irrational worry if he leant over then blood would fall out of him there. Reaching a tentative hand out, he pressed his fingers to the inside of Vlad's wrist. Cold, even to his changing body. No pulse, just like him. In the space of one afternoon they'd both effectively dropped out of school, camping, bike rides and the scouts. Well, things could definitely be worse, Robin smiled to himself until a knock sounded at his door.

"Robin? Is everything alright in there, you and Vlad haven't come out for hours!" A crude remark from one of the twins sounded beneath his mothers voice. Scanning the room, Robin pulled on his cape with a high collar in an attempt to hide the puncture marks in his throat before cracking his door open the bare minimum. "Vlad isn't feeling well, he fell asleep, I'll come down for dinner soon." His mum pushed at the door, tray bearing tea things and biscuits. Gritting his teeth, Robin allowed the door to open, knowing his mother wouldn't be satisfied til she saw Vlad asleep herself and ensured they hadn't starved in the few hours since she last saw them. Vlad was still exactly where Robin had left him, and in between ensuring his new wounds weren't in his mothers eyeline, he worried she'd notice he wasn't breathing. Luckily, she seemed satisfied enough, placing the tray on Robin's drawing table, reminding him dinner would be done in half an hour and finally, finally leaving.

Curiousity soon had the better of him, enhanced vision allowing him to see the tea tray even in the limited light and Robin reached for a biscuit, usually his favourite. It spent a few minutes being held in front of his face, twinges in his neck and teeth distracting him before he managed to take a bite. At first, it didn't taste of anything but then he was coughing and spluttering, the heavy sugar and icing coated his tongue and made him feel almost violently ill. A croaky voice sounded behind him, causing him to jump almost a foot in the air as he turned round.

* * *

"Don't worry, savoury food tastes stay the same, and sugar gets easier when you've had teenage blood. That's what dad says anyway." Vlad had come to a few minutes ago at the knock on the door, but stayed very still to take stock of his situation, feigning sleep to Mrs Branagh and whatever form of unconsciousness Robin had seen him in. Sounds echoing through his suddenly sharper hearing, he fought a grimace as the door closed, squeaky hinges in desperate need of oiling. He had been about to speak when he saw Robin reach for a biscuit, an obscenely sweet thing heavy with icing and couldn't resist watching. He wasn't disappointed with the reaction, he knew this early Robin wouldn't be able to handle such confectionery. new taste buds revolting at the flavours.

Figuring he couldn't put this off forever, especially not laying on Robin's bed when night time was approaching, he explained why Robin couldn't eat that yet before pushing himself up into a seated position and swinging his legs off the bed. Even from the other end of the room, he could tell Robin had changed, only a mere residue of that scent he'd ravenously fed on lingering, mild amounts of heat the closer he got as Robin's body cooled down. Leaning around him, he fixed them both a cup of tea, no sugar, before settling on the desk chair as Robin sat on the bed, both of them wrapping hands round the steaming mugs.

"I'm so sorry Robin, I realised my change was starting too early and ran here because I wanted your advice! And then you were so close and you smelled so warm and good" Vlad stopped himself, realising he sounded a little more creep than just vampire. He could still taste blood on his fangs, unsure how to retract them just yet as they wouldn't go away on their own. Taking a searing mouthful of tea, Vlad hoped Robin would speak soon, the suspense was making him fidgety as he hoped Robin wouldn't just grab the nearest spiky object and try to stake him just yet.

"So, I'm a real vampire now? Immortal, undead, blood drinking, no more school?" Vlad started to answer before the last point, unable to hold back a chuckle at just how 'Robin' it was to make that a priority. "Yes Robin, you can hardly go to school without imploding now." "Excellent! And your change came early? How is that possible?" "I don't know, but as soon as it's dark we need to leave for the castle, hopefully Ingrid or Zoltan will have answers before dad finds out."

Robin was peering at him strangely, eyes flickering between his chest and face. Vlad felt his face heating up, the blood in his system fresh enough to allow him to blush slightly. "You may want to borrow a jumper and a cloth, you're kind of covered in blood. You always were a messy eater." And then he was smirking, and Vlad relaxed a little more. The world may be falling apart, and he may not have a clue what he was going to do now, but Robin was still Robin, so he could manage anything.

* * *

 **I intended this to end in a more... slashy way but I felt like that was a good place to leave it, it can be one of my non-smutty one shots! I was going to update BVSA tonight too but I'm about to lose computer access for at least a day, so I hope to get a new chapter up tomorrow, but until then, this will have to do for you.**


End file.
